zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze 30 Seconds
ze_30_Seconds is a Zombie Escape map created by -sang- with help by V1KT0P. It appears in , and in as ze_30_Seconds_GO. Overview The map is one of the most popular ZE maps of all time due to its simple, yet fast-paced nature, and promotes teamwork. The name "30 Seconds" refers to the time limit given for humans to reach the buttons in order to progress through the map with their helicopter. At the start of the map, humans spawn atop a platform with three wooden bridges leading to teleporters for the helicopter that flies overhead. The humans must race their way to the helicopter before it takes to the skies, but at least one of the three bridges will break (8:48-8:47 time mark), causing players to fall on the water and making the time to reach the helicopter much longer. The helicopter will take-off at the 8:30 mark. However, not everyone must be inside the helicopter at the start of the round. When you fall in the water, there are climbable paths on the left and right sides of the cliffs. These paths stretch through the entirety of the map and also enable other players to get on the helicopter another time, but at least two humans must take the right side and focus on activating each button for each area. Be wary that when you get inside the helicopter, the forward and rear ends of the interior have holes. This makes shooting zombies off easier but you can fall into them as well if you are not careful enough. The priority is to ensure that all buttons are pressed and the helicopter is able to pass through. Each area has a button or two that must be activated within 30 seconds, and if the time limit expires, an explosion will trigger and all of the humans will die. First Area Starting from this point on, the remaining bulk of humans situated inside the helicopter must protect the triggering humans from the zombies. The right path consists of wooden walkways, and zombies can be easily shot off of them and into the water below. The unpressed button can be distinguished by the blue light emitting from it and the large countdown timer above it. Once the button is pressed humans have the option to return to the helicopter within 12-13 seconds, or continue down the side paths. Humans must also be wary of the left path and defend it at all times, as it enables zombies to get on the helicopter. Second Area The left path will consist of small puddles of water that can launch zombies into the air and edging humans by the helicopter skid can be infected. Caution must be advised while defending this side. At the end of this path there is a platform which, again, enables zombies to reach the helicopter. A considerable number of humans must defend it. The right side consists of simple platforms that players must jump on. Again, zombies can easily be shot off of them, and humans have 12-13 seconds to return to the helicopter before it moves. Third Area This is where things get a bit tricky. Humans that were unable to get on the helicopter in time will have to go down on the ground and evade the pursuing zombies. The remaining humans inside the helicopter must support them, but must also be aware of the threat posed by the zombie cannon. This cannon, although broken at times, will launch zombies where it is pointing. Humans must shoot the inside of the cannon that is filled with zombies before they are launched. There is a high risk of a flying zombie successfully infecting one of the humans aboard the helicopter and this can quickly lead to a zombie win if not handled immediately. One zombie will be given the opportunity to control the cannon by walking through a teleporter, and they can control it using the WASD keys for aiming, and E for firing. The direction the cannon is aiming can be identified by four "beams". Zombies that wish to be launched by the cannon can go through another teleporter. Humans onboard the helicopter must parkour their way to the button. Those that fall down from the platforms will be automatically teleported to the helicopter, and humans that remain on the ground can go through a door that will open once the button is pressed, allowing them to progress. Just to the right of this path there will be a teleporter that enables them to teleport back to the helicopter. Once again, humans must be wary of the left path and defend the helicopter. Fourth Area This area is by far the hardest to progress through. Although there will be no left path to defend, some of the zombies would have made it through the right path in advance. The humans are now in a fight-or-die situation and must shoot the zombies off the platforms and reach the first button in time. Once the first button has been triggered they must push for the second button and shoot more zombies off of the sides of the platform. Zombies can get up the ladders so be wary of their positions while pushing through. You can expect humans to get easily trimmed at this part if they are not careful, and once the second button has been triggered all of the humans must fall back to the helicopter. Final Area Once the helicopter makes it through there will be zombies on the platform to the right of the helicopter. Humans that are staying by the right helicopter skid can be infected by long-jumping zombies. Zombies will emerge from a cage on the ground, and can get up the platform to prevent the humans from reaching the button, located on a wooden pole far from the platform's reach. This button must be long-jumped and humans must make the push and shoot the zombies off the thin wooden platform to reach the button within 30 seconds. If the button is successfully triggered the helicopter will proceed to land. The last button is located on the far right corner, near the zombie cage. All of the humans must go for the button and shoot and push back the zombies, before the time runs out. Once the button is triggered the zombies will be permanently confined in the cage and get crushed, thus resulting in the humans finally winning. Recommended Weapons for this Map: *'P90 (CS:S and CS:GO), for general use' *'PP-Bizon (CS:GO), for general use' *'Negev (CS:GO), for shooting off zombies' *'M249 (CS:S and CS:GO), for shooting off zombies' *'AWP (CS:S and CS:GO), high knockback weapon' *'R8 Revolver (CS:GO), high knockback weapon' Development Counter-Strike: Source Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Map specifications